papermariofandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Paper Kirby 2390
Hello, Paper Kirby 2390! Welcome to the Paper Mario Wiki, and thank you for making your first contribution! We're always glad to see new faces. Are you excited to help create a complete database for one of the greatest series of games of all time? Here are some ideas to get you started! :The ' ' page will show you all of the edits recently made. It's a great place to get some ideas as to where you can help out! :Questions? Check out our New User's Guide! It has plenty of tips to get you used to the way our Wiki works. If you still have questions, leave a message here and Nebula, the Wiki's administrator, will get back to you. We're really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! ::—from Very sorry for the late response :( But I think I have something that can help you. Here's a helpful link I don't know anything else about that template thing :/ I hope the link helps. ♠M18 0♠ 19:31, February 3, 2013 (UTC) Hi there Hello there im Slime guy, i have been very inactive so thankyou for contributing to our wiki. The admin is Nebula (nebulous) but he aswell has been very inactive. When he was here I was 2nd incommand of this wiki and now I am back again to edit and we can make this wiki even beter! Slime guy 13:55, February 17, 2013 (UTC) Templates and pages I like those templates and they are better than saying "Paper mario, Paper mario the-thousand year door, Super Paper Mario, Paper Mario Sticker Star. They look quite good. We should do sticker pages and also regular item pages are not very detailed so we need to overhaul item images aswell. Slime guy 10:23, February 18, 2013 (UTC) Welcome! I know I'm kinda late on this, but I only just yesterday fixed my internet after months of problems. :P I see you've been making lots of improvements to the wiki since I've been gone, so thanks for that! If you ever need anything, you can reach me at my talk page. Thanks again for joining the Paper Mario Wiki! -Nebula- Projects Sounds like a good idea to me! Anything to improve the wiki. -Nebula- The templates look good! I think you chose good colors, too. You can start putting them on pages if you want! Oh, and just so you know, you don't have to ask my permission for everything. -Nebula- If you need help contact me (Spyrotechnic) I can help with pictures and references. Holis n_n :P :] Holis n_n :P :] Kirbyeevee (talk) 21:58, April 30, 2013 (UTC) estoy en dragon ball wiki ahora mismo XD Kirbyeevee (talk) 13:48, May 4, 2013 (UTC) oye, si estas ahi. ven a dragon ball wiki chat n_n :P Kirbyeevee (talk) 20:18, May 6, 2013 (UTC) De nada, jejeje, yo también te extraño ._. PD: quien rayos te dice Mayi o Mayita? XDDDDDDD Kirbyeevee (talk) 17:32, May 9, 2013 (UTC) ok ._. tu mejor amigo de la escuela??? (celos) 'Kirbyeevee (talk) 20:42, May 14, 2013 (UTC)' XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD http://img.desmotivaciones.es/201210/omegashenron.jpg Kirbyeevee (talk) 22:02, May 14, 2013 (UTC) oye, puedes venir a facebook? XD Kirbyeevee (talk) 23:29, May 18, 2013 (UTC) Vandal Thank you for fixing the pages that were vandalized! I'm going to add that IP to the list of known vandals. In the future, if someone vandalizes like that, you can also tell me, as I have the power to revert pages to a previous state, so I can fix it with the click of a button. But thank you again, it's good to know there are users on the watch! -Nebula- Thank You Hey, Paper Kirby! You've been a great help to this wiki, and you come back to make at least one edit every day. You're the most active user here, and you're obviously very dedicated to helping this wiki grow. I want to thank you very much for all your hard work. In addition, I would like to suggest that you request to be promoted to a moderator here. It is, of course, entirely up to you, but I think you deserve it, and the wiki could benefit from having you on the staff. I hope you will consider it. -Nebula- I would say that you are more than ready (including your English), but if you feel you are not, that is perfectly fine. Do not feel you need to apply - it was just a suggestion! -Nebula- Projects Banners (Redone, sorry about that!) Hey Paper Kirby! I'm sorry, too. I wasn't sure how much communication might be a problem. Translators are helpful, but I hope you do not need one. (If you do again, let me know. I'll try again. I do even know some Spanish, so I'm sure we can talk somehow.) The project banners are on a lot of pages. Do we have rules for what these pages should look like? I want them to look good, so I want my edits to be alike if possible. Gracias, (I'm trying my best) Hereafter289 (talk) 01:32, August 18, 2013 (UTC) Thank You! That is what I needed to know, thank you! I do speak a little more Spanish than "Gracias," I promise. But (I hope Google Translate works): Yo no hablo español bien. I will always try my best in the future, though. Thank you again! Y gracias por su ayuda! (Google helped again, I'm sorry if that's incorrect) Hereafter289 (talk) 01:48, August 18, 2013 (UTC) Hiya there! Hi! CalzoneManiac (talk) 07:57, September 13, 2013 (UTC) Congratulations on being #1 on the Wiki! Assassin5061 (talk) 02:59, October 12, 2013 (UTC)Assassin5061